The goal of this project is to improve math and science education by adapting FluidMath, an embodiment of our novel concept of mathematical sketching, for use on Interactive Whiteboards (IWBs). Using FluidMath, students and teachers can naturally enter symbolic mathematics expressions and supporting diagrams by employing their own handwriting via a stylus on the screen of the IWB. By automatically recognizing these handwritten notations and inferring relevant associations, FluidMath makes user notations come alive as interactive animations, virtual manipulatives, and dynamic graphs. When presented with early prototypes, a pilot group of teachers uniformly professed to a vision that FluidMath could transform the way mathematics is presented in their classrooms, and could be pivotal in both engaging student attention and deepening student comprehension. In particular, they observed that FluidMath offered a potential for rapidly and effectively exploring 2D and 3D functions, which students often have difficulty grasping, that they did not feel was attainable with existing technologies. The feasibility of FluidMath's underlying recognition technology has been successfully demonstrated for use on Tablet PCs as part of an NSF STTR project. Since sensing and display technologies differ between Tablet PC screens and IWB screens, software extensions will have to be developed for the current version of FluidMath in order for it to provide the same functionality for an IWB as it provides for a Tablet PC. The research challenge of this Phase I SBIR proposal is to develop the required software extensions, build a prototype including these extensions, and test the prototype not only in the lab but also in pilot studies conducted with teachers evaluating its functionality and impact in classroom environments. In Phase II, we will utilize the findings of Phase I to build a robust commercial version of FluidMath for IWBs (FMWB) suitable for widespread sale and use as a teaching intervention. Furthermore, in Phase II, we will perform in-depth studies in order to properly integrate FMWB into math and science curricula. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The research conducted in this project will help to develop effective instructional technologies for mathematics education and will provide a foundation for improving the learning process ultimately benefiting not only those who have an aptitude for math but also for those who struggle to understand its basic principles.